Merry StarFoxmas
by Wolffury
Summary: With Falco going on vacation, and Krystal just having fun; Fox has to face his toughest challenge yet. Christmas shopping. My entry for Emile the Watcher and K.S. Reynard's Star Fox Christmas one shot contest.


**_Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dogs and cats, dragons of all ages. This is my entry for Emile The Watcher and K.S. Reynard's, Star Fox Christmas one-shot contest. It takes place a few months after the events of Star Fox: Adventures. Hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

**~Merry StarFoxmas~**

* * *

Two Days Before Christmas:

* * *

Fox:

Fox's mind was racing as he paced from one end of his room to the other. He had been pacing so long the carpet was starting to get worn out. The team was staying in the old McCloud residence. Fox had inherited the house after his parents had died, but he only used it for vacations. It was burned down during the Andross invasion, but had been rebuilt. The house was a two story, with five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a two car garage. At the moment though, how much housing space Fox had was the least of his worries.

Out of all the things Fox had done: fight swarms of enemy fighters, dogfights with Star Wolf, Fight Andross, Fight giant scaly dinosaurs, fight Andross _again_; but none of those were as challenging as the conundrum he was in right now.

"What do I get Krystal for Christmas," he thought out loud to himself.

It was Krystal's first Christmas and he wanted it to be special. She had only been a part of the team for a few months, but every day he spent with her strengthened his feelings for her. Sure she was pretty, but she was also smart, strong, funny, and just an all around good person to hang out with. All the things he admired in a girl.

"New clothes? No, too cheap and pathetic. New weapon attachments? No, I want it to show that I care about her. Grrr. Why does this have to be so hard?"

* * *

Krystal:

Krystal was having the time of her life. She was skipping around one of the snow covered parks in Kaylos, one of Corneria's smaller cities. As she had been walking through the city she had noticed everyone being in a good mood. They were all extra friendly and offered "good morning" or "Merry Christmas" to everyone they met.

She was currently wearing a dark purple winter coat, with black jeans, and snow boots. On her tail were the usual bands that she wore, and her hair was still short with some beads braided into it. On her hands she wore a pair of snow gloves and on her head was a grey beanie to keep her head warm.

She stopped one second to admire the scenery, when something white, cold, and wet hit her in the side of her head. The sudden cold caused her to gasp in surprise. When she turned to see who had thrown it, she saw several kids having a snowball fight. One kid though had stopped and had a slightly scared look on his face.

He was a young arctic fox. He looked to be about ten. He had white fur with bits of black on the tips of his ears and blue eyes.

"S-sorry miss," the kid stuttered, "I didn't mean to hit you, honest."

Krystal kneeled down so that she was at eye level with the kid. She read his thoughts and could tell that he was genuinely sorry. She also smiled slightly when she noticed the kid thought she was really pretty.

"Don't worry about it," she said trying to keep the kids eyes on her face while she gathered up snow and shaped it into a ball. "After all, accidents happen."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not, as long as you do one thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"Catch," she said before tossing the snowball at the kid. It hit him in the chest. Krystal had been careful not to pack the snow to hard. The kid looked shocked before smiling widely and started to gather up snow.

"It's on now Miss."

And that is how Krystal got involved in her first ever snowball fight. It started out with just her and the kid, but it wasn't long before all the other kids, and even some of their parents, got involved. As the hours passed more and more of the kids left, until it was finally back down to Krystal and the kid who had started it all.

Krystal was taking cover behind a tree. She could sense the other kid hiding behind a rock. She had, at first, tried to play without using her telepathic abilities; but the kid was **extremely** good at this game and had forced her into using them to even the odds.

"Jeremy! Time to go," Jeremy's mom shouted from a park bench.

"Aw, five more minutes. Please mom," he shouted from his hiding spot.

"Jeremy, we've been here for three hours. We still have Christmas shopping left to do, and I'm sure the young lady you're playing with has some too," she said as she walked over to him.

"Okay. But can we come back tomorrow?"

"Okay sweety," she then turned to face Krystal and held out her paw. "Thank you for playing with my son miss...?"

"Krystal," she said as she shook the woman's paw. "And I really enjoyed playing with him."

"Glad to hear that. Jeremy doesn't make many friends," she stopped to take a look at Krystal and then smiled, "You're going to make a great mother someday Krystal."

Krystal blushed at the statement. She had never really thought about having kids before. "And what makes you say that?"

"You handled the kids pretty well today, plus you seem like a kind, gentle, caring person," she said. She looked down at her watch, "Well, we need to get going. Say goodbye and thank you to Miss Krystal, Jeremy."

"Goodbye, and thanks for playing with me," Jeremy said as he waved goodbye while walking with his mom. Krystal waved back with a smile on her face. Then she remembered the reason she had gone out in the first place. To buy Christmas gifts for her friends.

* * *

Falco:

Instead of shopping and spreading holiday cheer like everyone else, Falco was busy packing his things. He was getting ready to spend Christmas on a tropical island, surrounded by pretty girls. Despite the fact that he would never admit it out loud, he loved his team, but the cold was just too much. He hated the cold, he hated the snow, and he hated having to be put through all that _Christmas cheer._

He was Falco Lombardi. He was the number one Ace Pilot of Star Fox. Former leader of the Hot Rodders. The guy who was awesome enough to occasionally refer to himself in the third person. He didn't do Christmas carols and good will towards all.

After squeezing his last shirt in, Falco closed the suitcase and locked it shut. He then sat on the bed and leaned back with his hands behind his head. He just laid there, daydreaming about his vacation in a tropical paradise. All he had to do was wait one more day, and he would be on his way to white sand beaches and blue skies.

* * *

Fox:

Fox was wandering down the crowded streets of downtown Kaylos. He was window shopping in hopes of getting some idea of what to get Krystal. He had given up pacing when he had looked down and saw the obvious wear line in the carpet.

He couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he walked through town. He always loved how everyone cheered up around the holiday season. He walked by as shop owners gave customers friendly greetings, kids ran up and down the sidewalk looking at all the Christmas displays, and shoppers walked around with bags of gifts under their arms.

He'd browsed through several clothes shops, jewelry shops, and even a toy store. He just didn't know what she would like. He'd only known her a couple of months, and it wasn't until now that he realized he didn't actually know what she liked. He'd spent the past two months getting her settled onto the ship and training her to be a member of the team. Sure he had gotten to know her a bit. She was smart, could handle herself in a fight, and had a great sense of humor. But none of that helped him find out what kind of things she liked.

That was when he saw _him_ out of the corner of his eye. He stopped walking and looked to his right. He was standing in front of the window to Berghound's Jewelry, staring at his reflection in the window. Fox was wearing a green winter coat, blue jeans, snow boots, gloves, a black & grey billed beanie, and his father's signature sunglasses. The sunglasses were so that no one would recognize him and make his crowded day even more crowded.

It wasn't his reflection that caught his eye though. It was the reflection of the other fox wearing the exact same pair of sunglasses. The last time Fox had seen his dad, he had led him out of Andross' base as it exploded. What was he doing here?

James McCloud's ghost smirked at his son with a knowing look on his face. He then nodded his head down towards something else in the window. Fox looked down and his eyes widened, then he smiled. He looked back up to where his dad's reflection had been, but he was gone. Fox then walked into the store and a few minutes later, Fox walked out carrying a bag. He looked at the bag, and then to the window.

"Thanks dad," he muttered before walking back to the house.

* * *

Krystal:

Krystal was walking back to the house with arms full of Christmas gifts. She had spent the entire day shopping for the rest of her teammates. For Slippy, she had gotten a new tool kit. She may have used a little telepathy to help figure out what he wanted. For Falco, she got a framed picture of himself. He wasn't the hardest person to read, his self obsession would be obvious to a rock. She got Peppy a pair of soundproof earplugs for when the rest of the team were playing their music too loud.

For Fox she had taken extra care in choosing his gift. She'd only known him a few months, but she knew that she was falling for him. His bravery, his kind nature, the cute way he blushes and scratches the back of his head whenever she's within five feet of him. Just being near him made her feel happy inside. So for his gift she had decided to get him something special.

* * *

Christmas Eve:

* * *

Fox:

Fox was downstairs eating breakfast in the kitchen. He was waiting for Krystal to wake up so that he could ask her something. He'd already seen Slippy today, who left shortly after Fox asked him for a small favor. Falco had already been down, humming and singing to himself about beaches and sun. Fox had just rolled his eyes and didn't comment on anything. He already knew about Falco's plans, and he wasn't too worried about him.

Fox's patience was rewarded when a certain blue vixen walked into the kitchen. Fox just froze and stared at her as she got some cereal. Even after just waking up, with ruffled fur and hair, and a sleepy expression on her face, she still looked beautiful to him. She turned around and he quickly turned away to hide his blushing face.

"Morning Fox," she said before going back to getting breakfast.

"Morning Krystal," he replied. "Want to have a seat," he asked as he gestured to the chair right next to him.

"Sure," she said before sitting in said chair.

Fox was going to say what he'd been waiting to ask her, but the words just caught in his throat. He'd never been this nervous before, not even when he talked to his first high school crush. Why was it so hard for him? All he wanted to do was ask...

"So, Fox. What are you doing today," she asked.

"Um, nothing," he answered, finding it odd that she asked the very question he was going to ask her.

"Well, in that case. I was wondering if maybe you and me could hang out around town today," she asked with a slight blush creeping onto her face.

"S-Sure, I'd love to," he stuttered._ How had she done that? _He though. _She asked the exact same thing I was going to. It was like she had... Oh, right, telepath._

Fox had decided to go up so he could get ready when Krystal spoke up behind him.

"Hey Fox. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," he replied, turning back with a sly grin on his face. Krystal however just rolled her eyes at him.

"I know Christmas is a major holiday for Lylat and all. But why? What makes it so special?"

"Well, the holiday was named after Christopher Bernsen, but everyone thought Christmas sounded better than ChristopherBernsenmas. Anyway, there was a war amongst the planets many many years ago, and Bersen was the ruler of Corneria at the time. All the soldiers had been away from their families and fighting for a long time, so Bernsen made a truce with the other planets to stop the fighting temporarily so that the men could spend a day with their families. After the the war, it was turned into a galactic holiday. It started out as just a day off of work, but the cultures from the different planets combined to establish many of the traditions held common today."

"Hmm," she hummed with her paw on her chin and the usual look she gets on her face when she's contemplating something. "Thanks for telling me about that Fox," she said as she got up and but her bowl in the sink. She walked to the doorway of the kitchen before turning around.

"Oh, and thanks for letting me have the last of the hot water," she said before quickly turning around and dashing upstairs. Fox's eyes widened before desperately, but futilely, dashing upstairs behind her. Everyone else probably used up most of the hot water, and Fox did not want to take a cold shower. Because in winter, the cold water was _freezing_ cold.

* * *

Krystal:

That Christmas Eve had been one of the funnest days of Krystal's life. The first thing they did was just walk through town and admire the Christmas decorations. Then they had some pumpkin bread and hot chocolate for lunch at a local café. And now they were enjoying a gentle stroll through the park.

They were walking side by side. Fox had his arms crossed to keep his hands warm, while Krystal's were in her coat pockets. They were talking about Fox's past Christmases and what they had been like. Suddenly, Krystal felt a faint sense of warning in her mind. She followed her first instinct and ducked just in time for a snowball to go over her head and collide with Fox's muzzle. Fox yelped in surprise and his hand flew to his nose. Krystal burst out laughing because of the expression on his face. She turned around to see Jeremy peeking out from behind a bush.

Krystal patted Fox on the shoulder and gestured towards Jeremy's hiding spot. Fox looked and must've noticed him, because the next thing he did was ask, "Friend of your's?"

Krystal just rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder, "Come on out Jeremy. I know that's you. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Jeremy peeked out from his hiding spot and when he saw that neither of them were mad he walked over to them. He gave Fox a nervous smile.

"Sorry Mister. It was her fault for ducking though," he said, quickly pointing to Krystal. "I don't know how she does it. Sometimes it's like she knows what I'm going to do before I do it."

"Oh, I'm sure she does," said Fox giving a knowing glance at Krystal. Krystal just gave him a smile and continued introducing them.

"Fox, this Jeremy. I met him yesterday while strolling through the park. Jeremy this is my friend Fox McCloud." Jeremy's eyes immediately widened and his mouth literally fell open.

"You're Fox McCloud? As in **the** Fox McCloud?"

"The one and only."

"No! Way! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, why not," Fox replied before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and some paper. Krystal raised her eyebrow at the fact that he carried those around with him. Fox must have noticed her expression because he quickly explained, "I get this a lot. Burden of being a hero."

"This is amazing! Wait until the kids at school hear about this," Jeremy exclaimed as he literally bounced up and down with excitement. When Fox gave him his autograph Jeremy then folded it and put it into his coat pocket. He then looked from Fox to Krystal with a curious look on his face. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Fox looked kind of alarmed at the question. He quickly started blushing and rubbing the back of his head, the same way he does whenever he gets nervous, then he started stuttering. "Uh, um, no. I-I haven't asked her, uh, I mean. You see, we aren't exactly, ahem, dating. We-We're just teammates."

Krystal couldn't help but snicker. Fox was so cute when he was nervous. Jeremy however was smiling from ear to ear. He gave a knowing glance to Krystal, and she returned it. They both knew he was just denying his feelings. They could've just told him that it was obvious, but it was much funnier watching him deny it. Most girls would get mad if the guy they liked denied his feelings for her. Not Krystal though, she had only met Fox a few months ago, and though she wouldn't deny the feelings that were growing in her heart, she wasn't going to rush them either.

After their little discussion about Fox and Krystal dating or not, they went a little further into the park and started playing in the snow. First they made some snow fox-angels. Then they made a snowman.

As they were building the snowman, Krystal watched as Fox helped Jeremy lift the head on top of the body. She couldn't help but think of what a great father he would be some day. She looked at Jeremy and remembered his mom's words from the other day. She started to imagine having kids of her own some day.

Jeremy's mom then came over to take him home. She thanked Fox and Krystal for playing with Jeremy. They then went home with Jeremy singing "Fox and Krystal, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Which left a blushing Fox and Krystal all by their lonesome.

It was starting to get dark, but Fox insisted that they go ice skating. There was a pond in the middle of the park that froze thick enough for people to skate safely on top of it. Even if the ice did break, the pond was only a few feet deep at most. So the chances of drowning were slim, and there was usually someone there in case somebody did fall through.

They rented two pairs of skates and got out onto the ice. Krystal was a little shaky at first but she was a fast learner and quickly got the hang of it. They skated around for a little while until Fox lead them into the center of the pond. Krystal knew he was up to something, but she didn't read his mind so that it would stay a surprise.

"Wait for it," Fox whispered. As he put his arms around her to keep her steady.

Krystal looked around and the trees surrounding them where lit up with a rainbow of Christmas lights. Not only that, but the lights reflected off of the ice, turning it into a technicolor dream. Krystal had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The thousands of multicolored lights twinkled in the trees as they were dimmed and brightened at random. As she looked around at the trees, her eyes found their way back to Fox's, just as his found their way back to her's, and they just stood there gazing into each other's eyes. The lights were beautiful, but nothing was as warm and comforting to her as Fox's emerald-green eyes and his comforting embrace.

After doing a little bit more skating, they decided to call it a night. They picked up some donuts and hot apple cider on their way back. It started to snow when they were a few blocks away. They were walking back up to the house when Krystal noticed something hanging over the doorway. They stopped at the door so Fox could unlock it.

"I had a really great time today Fox," Krystal told him as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

"So did I," said Fox, giving her a smile. He got out the key and unlocked the door.

"Hey Fox, can I ask you something," she asked timidly.

"Anything."

"You said Christmas was basically a mixture of cultures from all the different planets, yes?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Could I possibly add a Cerinian tradition to it?"

"I don't see why not," he said leaning against the door frame. "What kind of tradi-," Fox was quickly cut off though as Krystal gave him a kiss on the lips. She then opened the door and went inside, leaving a pleasantly surprised Fox standing in the doorway.

"If you want a hint: look up," she told him before walking up the stairs. She reached out with her mind to read his and caught a single thought from when he looked up.

"_Mistletoe_."

* * *

Falco:

So far Falco's Christmas was turning out to be a real bore. First he got stuck in a traffic jam on the way to the airport, which turned a two hour drive into four. Then when he got to the airport he had to go through security, which took _forever_. And on top of all that, his flight was delayed by a blizzard that had literally came out of nowhere.

Now several hours later, he was stuck sitting in one of those uncomfortable airport chairs next to his luggage. Corny Christmas tunes where playing in the background as he was forced to sit there and listen to people around him complain about their flights home being delayed. He looked out the window to see nothing but grey and white as the snow cascaded down. He had a feeling he would be stuck there for a while.

* * *

Christmas Day:

* * *

Falco:

Some Christmas this was turning out to be. The storm had finally let up enough for them to allow flights to go out. After they unfroze the hangar doors that is. Only problem now was the hurricane preventing flights from landing on his tropical paradise. The people at the airport said it would be another few hours until the storms let up, and even then the island would be a disaster zone.

Falco decided to just take his chances and fly somewhere tropical in his Arwing. When he got to their private airbase though, he went in to find out Slippy was making some modifications to the ships. Which (knowing Slippy) meant they would be in the shops and inoperable for several days.

Now Falco was stuck with two options. He could go back to the airport and try to catch a flight to his tropical vacation that had been wrecked by a hurricane. Or, he could head back to McCloud's place and swallow his pride.

This was going to be a hard decision for him.

* * *

Fox:

Fox and the others had been getting ready for Christmas dinner for a couple of hours now. They had all pitched in to help get the food ready, now all that was left was to wait for it to finish cooking. Oh, and wait for Falco to show up as well.

Fox was currently helping Krystal set the table. He then remembered their kiss last night. It was so sudden and short that Fox didn't realize what was going on until it was almost over. He remembered not being able to help the pleasant smile that had spread across his face. When Krystal told him his hint to the tradition was to look up, he spotted the mistletoe. It didn't take long after that for him to connect the was a tradition Fox could get used to, especially if the girl was Krystal.

Fox then heard the doorbell ring.

_ That must be Falco, _he thought before before telling everyone he would get it. He walked to the door and opened it to find a freezing bird standing in his doorway.

"Well look what the cold dragged in," Fox commented before crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't start with me Fox. You have no idea what I've been through. First I get stuck in traffic, then security, then my flight is delayed, then my vacation spot gets wrecked by a hurricane, and I can't go anywhere else 'cause the Arwings are in the shop. What are you smiling at?"

As Falco told his story, Fox couldn't help the devious smirk that grew on his face. When Falco asked what the smile was for, Fox let out a small chuckle.

"Wait a minute. I know that look," Falco said. He was starting to get an annoyed look on his face, then his eyes widened in realization.

"You knew about all this didn't you," he said pointing at Fox accusingly. "You had Slippy send the Arwings into the shop on purpose." Fox just nodded his head. "How did you know my flight was going to be snowed in?"

"Oh, c'mon Falco. It wasn't that hard. I just listened to the weatherman."

"But I listened to him too, and he said it was going to be clear skies."

"Exactly! Since when has the weatherman ever been right," Fox said before walking back to the kitchen. As he walked he heard Falco come in and close the door. He was mumbling something about weatherman and the weather.

* * *

Krystal:

After Falco's return and Christmas dinner, they all gathered into the living room to open gifts. They all sat around the fireplace and handed their gifts to each other. Peppy was sitting in an armchair next to the fire. Slippy and Falco shared a sofa on the other side of the fire. Fox and Krystal were sharing the sofa right in front of the fire.

Peppy got a five dollar coffee mug from Falco, which she thought was rather cheap, but Peppy looked like he was expecting it. He then got a green Christmas sweater from Slippy. From Fox he got a pair of cuff links shaped like the Star Fox emblem. He was extremely thankful for the earplugs Krystal got him. Falco thought it was a stupid gift, but Peppy said it was more considerate than anything _he_ had gotten him.

Slippy was happy with the new tool kit she got him. He wasn't as happy with the keychain he got from Falco. Peppy got him a new tool belt. Fox got him some kind of mechanical device. Krystal had no idea what it was, but from his extremely detailed and extremely confusing description she assumed it was important for some ship modification.

Falco received a white scarf from Peppy. He also got a new pair of sunglasses from Fox to replace his old ones that had been broken. He thought Krystal's present of his own framed picture was a little humorous and said she needed to improve her gift picking skills. The best part though, was when he opened his gift from Slippy.

"Socks?! Seriously Slip? This has to be most cliché worst Christmas gift ever."

"I know, which is why it's the perfect gift for you."

Peppy, Fox, Slippy, and Krystal started laughing, while Falco just sat there simmering and muttering to himself. Asking himself why he was friends with them.

Fox then opened his gifts. From Falco he got a watch, a cheap one that is. From Peppy he got a new winter hat with Star Fox stitched into it. He got a new album from one of his favorite bands from Slippy. Then he opened Krystal's gift.

His eyes widened as he opened the box. Inside was a silver framed, hand drawn portrait of two foxes holding a baby fox in between them. The father looked exactly like Fox except that he had darker fur and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. The mother was a red fox who looked like she was part Fennec. It was a picture of Fox as a baby being held by his parents, James and Vixy McCloud.

Fox quickly looked to Krystal, "How did you do this? This picture was destroyed when the house burned down."

"With a lot of time, a lot of redrawing, and more than a little digging into yours and Peppy's minds to find the memory of it."

"So that's what you were doing in your room all that time," Peppy commented.

"Sorry I didn't ask you before reading you're mind, but I wanted it to be a surprise. When you told me that it was one of the only pictures of you three together, and that it was destroyed. I thought that I might be able to recreate it," she said timidly as she kept glancing from her feet to Fox, who was still staring at the picture.

Fox then set the picture back in the box, closed the lid, and set it to the side. Then he turned to Krystal who's gaze immediately went back to her feet.

"I'm sorry if it didn't turn out right. I'm not a very good artist," she said. She was caught by surprise though as Fox pulled her into a tight, but gentle hug.

"Are you kidding. This is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me. Thank you," he told her. She then hugged back and said, "You're welcome Fox."

Then it was Krystal's turn to open her gifts. From Peppy she got a White flight jacket with the words Star Fox stitched into the back. From Slippy she got a gift card to a fancy restaurant. Falco's gift to her was a autographed picture of none other than _himself_.

_ Oh the irony._ she thought sarcastically. _So that's why he thought my gift was humorous._

Last of all was her gift from Fox. She opened the lid to the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. Inside was a silver tiara that would fit perfectly on her head. And in the center of the tiara was a crystal the same turquoise blue as her eyes. She had no idea how the crystal had gotten here, but she did know one thing. These crystals were extremely rare and were only native to one planet, Cerinia.

The crystals held special properties that increased the wearer's telepathic abilities. While wearing this she would be able to receive messages from planets farther away than her normal abilities would've allowed. It would also increase her awareness of enemies, which would come in handy with their line of work.

"Fox...where did you find this," she asked, carefully lifting the tiara up to examine it closer. Her surprise had literally taken her breath away. She never thought she would have another reminder of Cerinia other than her staff and armor.

"I was browsing through some of the jewelry stores and this one caught my attention," he explained before reaching over. "May I?" Krystal nodded her head as Fox took the tiara and gently placed it on her head.

* * *

Fox:

After they were done opening presents, they decided it was time for bed. They all said their goodnights to each other and went to their separate rooms. Fox was about to enter his when he heard Krystal behind him, since her room was next to his.

"Hey Fox."

"Yeah Krystal," he said looking to see her standing in front of her doorway. She was still wearing the tiara he had gotten her. Fox almost went into a trance from how well it brought out her eyes.

"Why did you really choose this tiara?"

"Why such the interest?" He couldn't help but be a little curious about her, well, curiosity.

"The crystal in this tiara is a rare jewell from Cerinia. The crystals increase our telepathic abilities. And I doubt that you buying this for me was a coincidence."

Fox hesitated for a second before answering. "Would you believe me if I said my dad pointed me towards it," he asked, not expecting her to believe him.

Krystal just smiled before saying, "Yes, I would." Fox then returned the smile.

"Merry Christmas Krystal."

Krystal glanced at something above his head before she started walking over to him. She then leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled away she whispered, "Merry Christmas Fox." She then returned to her room and closed the door behind her.

Fox glanced up and saw the mistletoe hanging above his head. He smiled as he walked into his room. He took the portrait of him and his parents and set it on his bedside table. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He turned out the light and went to sleep with one last thought.

_ This was the best Christmas ever._

* * *

**_There is it guys, I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review. This is an entry to a Christmas one-shot contest, so in fairness to the other entries please go and check them out. You should be able to find the contest forum with a list of the entries if you go to _Emile the Watcher's_ profile page._**

**_Also, shoutout to _The Pen Vs. The Sword_ for helping me with editing._**

**_Merry Christmas Everyone. Wolffury out._**


End file.
